Resident evil 2: Apocalypse
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: when they thought they had survived the worst,but they were wrong.the undead will be unleash into the living,from an accident to a fatal mistake.Now they must survive a city full of monstrous creatures.can they make it this time?CloudxRiku,ChaosxDestiny.
1. Chapter 1 Reopening of Hive

_**Resident evil 2: Apocalypse**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts and resident evil 2; I just own the extra parts in the storyboard the Niwahikari brothers, Erika Ivory and Suki Naira. This is the second part of resident evil 1._**_**Pairing Cloud x Riku (Ps there would more of them this time.) and Chaos x Destiny twin incest. **_

_**Chapter 1: Re-opening of the Hive.**_

At first they thought it was over, because they had sealed the gate way to the Hive and waited for reinforcement to completely seal it off for good; but this was their first and last grave mistake they ever did…but was it? Still questions still lingers among them, how did Cloud and Riku end up in this place in this terrible mess? But we all know what would happens if the Hive is unleash into the surface into the city…but the Umbrella will not stop at anything to know what's going on, and will do whatever to re-opening the Hive back again.

Chaos, Destiny, Cloud and Riku were taken to the hospital once they had a quick sniff of the sleeping essence. Leaving the scientists in white suit re-opening the Hive unaware where the undead will be set upon the living, and this how the story once more continues from an accident to a fatal mistake.

"**My name is Chaos Niwahikari, I worked for the Umbrella Corporation; the world's largest and most powerful commercial entertainment, and I was a result for their twisted experiment for the perfect bio-weapon. I worked as an assassin; they had a secret high tech facility called the Hive; a giant underground laboratory developing an experimental rage. But here was an incident, the virus escaped, and everybody died; the problem was…they didn't stay dead. The virus re-animated their bodies, but I survived along with my brother Destiny Niwahikari the last surviving member of my group, lastly Cloud and Riku I didn't their reason for being in that place, but I'll know sooner or later. As we emerge we were immediately seized by the umbrella's scientists, they knock us out by using sleeping essence. **

'_Sir what shall we do with them?'_

'_Take them to the Raccoon city's facility, and assemble the team. We're reopening the Hive. I want to know what is going on down there.'_

**We thought we survived the worst…but we were wrong."**

While the team was unconscious a biohazard team re-opens the Hive, a secret facility developed by the umbrella Corporation containing its biological research projects, including those for biological warfare.

Chaos didn't know they had another coded door opening to Hive, so the men approaches it. As they decoded the door way to Hive some of the team went in verifying the area, one of the team's monitor picks up many things heading out of the Hive on the screen; and picking up high level of t-virus, the team that stayed outside watched in horrific as half of their team were attack by many zombies on the loose. The team is overrun by monstrous creatures and zombies forged by their so call experiments. The head of umbrella got this message; this forces the umbrella to quickly evacuate their important personnel and families from this city above, fearing that the city will be overrun by their disastrous creations. Umbrella then send out helicopters and black private vans to escorts important people out, one namely a prominent umbrella scientist Dr. Charles Ashford. During this hasty evacuation Angela Ashford, daughter of Dr. Ashford is stranded in the city, after the car accident; but about her was unsure afterward but everyone else the umbrella needed was safely out of the city…all except the citizens.

_**13 hours later**_

An agent heads back to her apart to change and prepare to evacuate herself from the city, her name was Erika Ivory, she was a good agent for the team S.T.A.R.S. turning her radio and television set on while getting change; to see how bad the situation really are.

_Radio:_

"**_Calling for back up, I repeat calling for back up!" _**Static's interferences sound.

_Television-New reporter:_

"**_This is Suki Naira, speaking from Raccoon city down town. Havoc and chaos continues everywhere, still no explanation for this unexpected way of killing has been cross everywhere throughout the city. A deadly creek that has no ends."_**

The background of the television playing the zombies killing people, and many policemen rush in trying to hold them down, not fully aware who they're enemies truly are, then a Young man about in his 21, black hair and lavender eyes was slinging his massive sword at the zombies. Still Erika continues to load herself with guns and ammos, when the radio caught her attention…

_Radio:_

"_**Back up immediately, back is requiring immediately!!"**_

With this slams the door and she head to the Raccoon police department, walking coolly. Once upon entering the apartment she finds it was swarming with zombies, whom the police officers are trying to restrain – some was bitten, assuming they were merely insane murders. Pulling out her guns and starting shooting all of the zombies in the head, but her boss thought she was insane…

"**Ivory!"**

"**They're infected…" **She replies back casually.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"**

"**I told you, aiming for their head of course."**

The same young man with black hair and lavender eyes who was cuffed down onto the chair to a zombie lady was screaming for help, fearing the infection and to be eaten.

"**Will somebody please fucking kill her?!"**

Erika holds out her gun and shoots her directly on the head, and it was the end for it. The young man was struggling to get free of the cuff, when Erika points her gun toward him, intentionally.

"**No, no don't shot! I'm not infected!" **he begs.

**_BAM!_** He closes his eyes and opens it again, finding his cuff broke off the shot was a clean hit.

"**From the way you're dressing you're not from around, so who are you? And how the heck did you end up here?" **Erika asked.

"**I'm Zack, thanks for bailing me outta that one. I happened to have a job just down the street, and that question you can ask your boss! I was attacked by those things, so I was trying to defend myself, when your boss thought I was causing trouble and arrested me. And by the way how did you know about those freaks anyway?"**

"**Those things are the result of umbrella's experiment. I never image they'll be on the loose. Oh they come by the name of 'zombies', so only way to kill them is shoot them in their head, or severe it's brain. Oh here take this, you might need it." **Erika tosses Zack a shot gun.

"**Oh, cool. And could you tell your boss to let me have my sword back? I wasn't exactly killing anyone…as you said they're zombies, which makes them already dead; so do I have the privilege to kill them now?" **Zack askedsarcastically.

"**Yeah, sure go get your sword then. Oh, I'm Erika Ivory… I can wait to see you in action with that sword." **Erika smiles at him.

"**Oh you'll be surprise." **Zack smirks while flirting with her.

"**Are you even capable of using a weapon? You look more like a delivery boy to me." **Erika smirks at the insult she just threw at him.

"**Delivery… boy?" **Zack lift a brow.

"**Girl, I used to be a first class soldier. You should be careful who you're addressing to." **

"**So you're a soldier, eh?" **Erika seems somewhat interested in Zack.

"**Actually an ex-soldier, I quit that job and it's a long story." **Zack grin sheepishly.

"**Cool, still I want to see you in action…" **Erika smiles seductively at him.

She then coolly slides her guns back to her side and walks passing everyone heading toward the door, while Zack retrieve his buster sword and runs to her side.

"**I'm leaving town, I suggest you all do the same."**

Without even a slight hesitation everybody got up and follows her and Zack out to the city gate. But somewhere outside the city the second in command of the corporation deactivated the restraining on two subjects called CNS0008 and CSG0795, activating their program to reawaken them.

Somewhere in the city's hospital, bright lights were automatically switched on.

_Opening his eyes, Chaos found himself lying on a table and wires all around him. Once getting up he soon found pains stinging to him agonizingly and soon pull out all of the wires and needles on them. And got up, noticing he was wearing only his boxer, looking around and saw his friends next to him and in the position as he was a minute ago. He rushes to his brother and pulls out all of the wires and did the same for Riku and Cloud, then wake them up. They were stirring, although were not happy to be up. _

"_**Hey, what's going on here…? And what the fuck; where's my clothes?!" **Riku asks._

"_**And…how exactly did we end up in a hospital?" **Cloud reluctantly asked as he observes his surrounding._

"_**I don't know, I woke up, and found myself here next to you guys."**_

_Chaos spoke, recalling what had happened, and then it all came crashing back to him. The Hive… The zombies...Loss of his comrades… The mutated creatures; licker…sealing the tunnel and the entrance to Hive…him and Destiny in the shower; making love…then men in white suit…then there was a black out; Chaos probably assumed they used the sleeping essence to knock them out and got into the hive. _

"_**We got to get out of here." **Chaos's voice was alerting._

"_**What's going on, Chaos-nii-san?" **Destiny asks, while Cloud and Riku stares at him._

"_**Remember they knocked us out with sleeping essence, and the company wants to reopen the Hive, that we risked our lives of getting out and seal away the entrance?"**_

_Chaos asks while everyone nods._

"_**Since we're there unconscious, they with no doubt already have reopened Hive…that only means we're not safe in here or anywhere out there now."**_

_Everyone's eyes were widen at the words of this dreadful news, they fought once desperately trying to survived, and now some idiot had bought it upon the world; which means they had to go through it all over again._

"_**Shit!" **Cloud curses._

"_**Exactly, now we need to get moving." **_

_Chaos search the room for a door, when he found it was lock with a member card pass. Destiny got a needle Chaos pulled out earlier and carefully slashes through the sliding part, the small screen changes from green (Locked) to red (Unlocked). They warily head out grabbing their clothes on the way out. As soon as they reach the outside, they stares striking with horror at the total destroyed and ruined city. Cars were all wreck, buildings were collapsing down, and the whole place look like it was trash by war. Destiny saw a news paper lying around; he didn't need to scan and falls on his ass eyes wide and shaking. _

"_**G-guys…"**_

"_**What's the matter Destiny?"**_

"_**L-look…" **Destiny points to the paper._

_Riku reaches out and took the paper, and reads out 'The dead walks'. Indicating the virus has already spread into this city._

"_**Shit! They're complete idiots!" **Rikucried out in anger._

_Chaos walks over the wreck police cars displaying 'S.T.A.R.S.' logo on it and pulls out four shot guns._

"_**Guys, grab onto this." **_

_Chaos motion to them and tossing the guns to each one. The team had a deadly serious face on them, and follows chaos and cloud's orders._

"_**Ready or not, prepare for apocalypse." **Chaos announces._

While our heroes prepares for the worst, the second in command of umbrella Ansem and the others around the high tech computers observes the city's destruction. A man in black suit comes in informing Ansem of their current motion. Ansem couldn't help it but smirks, thinking how his project's outcome.

"**The city is contain, sir. All gates and exits are sealed, the only way out is through the Raven Bate Bridge."**

"**Good. If things get out of control, activate program nemesis at my command, clear?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

Ansem and his member blankly watched on the screen, as the entire city was seal off, and the citizens evacuating across the bridge.

While on the bridge thousands of citizens blindly rush to the gate, trying desperately away from this city. Security and forces are checking each person individually, for they must pass the medical scan to see if they're infected or not. Ansem stood up on the high gate gazing below carefully trying to spot out if the infection have reach the gate yet…but so far so good…

**_Will they all make it out alive, or will they be seal within this city full of monstrous creatures and zombies? Will Cloud, Chaos, Destiny and Riku survive for the second time? What does this Ansem character want to prove? What is this nemesis program? Stay tune for more resident evil: Apocalypse. _**

**To Be Continue On Chapter 2 of Apocalypse**

_**And please read and review, and do not hesitate to comment on my work I'll gladly accept your advice and comments. sorry if it's short this time, i'm trying to cut down the peices to make it more interesting, so do forgive me **_


	2. Chapter 2 Evacuation

**_Chapter 2: Evacuation. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil 2 apocalypse, I also do not own Ansem and Riku from kingdom hearts or Cloud Strife and Zack from final fantasy VII, they're own by square Enix Co. I only own the extra plots in the storyboard, the Niwahikari brothers, Erika Ivory and Suki Naira. (Pairing Cloud Strife x Riku, Chaos x Destiny twin incest.) _**

The citizens was frighten and feared for their lives, the outburst of unexplainable killing spree by what they known as monstrous creatures. The evacuation was not entirely smooth, blinds fear stricken and the civilian rushes through hastily to get out through the Raven Bate Bridge, since umbrella sealed all of the other exits. The people were anxious, since the umbrella must do medical check up it was taking too long. Along those evacuating there was a young male cop those name is Riya Narukawa, he was ensuring safety through the crowd. He had the palest hue brown hair and glimmering light hazel eyes, he was an excellent cop, but he was the type not to resort to unnecessary violent as a conclusion. He was determine to get all of these people to safety, and will do it at all costs.

Erika and Zack hustle to Riya, getting his attention over to them.

"**Riya, hey Riya…it's me, Erika!" **Erika shouts out loudly in the crowd.

Spotting his comrade; he smiles and waves at her to come forward. When they make it to him in one peace, he was relief that she was okay, but frown at the point that she wasn't outside of the city where safety is.

"**Hey. Why are you not out of here yet?" **he frowns at her.

"**I had a little distraction back there, but I'm going now…with you as well of course." **

"…**I need to get all of these people out of here, knowing when all of them are safe I'll head out too."**

"**I doubt it, the crowd are barely moving, and those things back there are advancing as we speak. And at this rate, more than half of this city's citizen will not make it out alive." **Zack inform them

"…**Who are you?" **Riya asked.

"**Silly me, Riya this is Zack; he's an ex-soldier. And Zack, this is Riya Narukawa he's my comrade as a cop."**

They both nods at each other, Riya couldn't help it if he was so desperate to get everyone to safety, despite what Zack said was very true. Riya was determined no matter what the odds are; he must at least try to get everyone to safety as many as possible. Riya was musing over these negative thoughts, when all the commotions start on their left hand side.

A man has collapse onto the ground strangely shaking violently. The troupes head over and Riya rushes over to see what the commotions were all about. Having spotted the cause, the umbrella's second in command aka umbrella's executive major Ansem, knew what exactly what was happening. That man has been infected, and now it's too risky to let anyone through.

"**Please step away from the man." **Riya calmly said.

"**Daddy!" **

A young girl calls out; trying to reach him, but Riya blocks her. He was shaking viciously, when he suddenly stops, everyone went silence for a minute, as soon as that he immediately opens his eyes revealing white the undead. Everyone screams, and he instantly grabs the nearest, Riya and bites him devastatingly in his left leg. Riya screams out painfully, while Erika shoots him right in the head, and drops dead straight away. Riya drops onto the floor on his ass, and holds his leg trying to ease the pain and the bleeding. Erika and Zack were trying to soothe his injury when an announcement was made; at the same time Ansem ordered one of the general to close the gate, he hesitated but Ansem forced him so the doors was steadily closing.

"**It has reach he gate. Seal the gate now!"**

"**But sir…"**

"**I said seal the gate now!"**

The indestructible huge doors seal tight, only a couple of people manage to escape through; locking nearly over half of the citizen back, where danger will guarantee their deaths for sure. People were lost, scared and confuse, screaming and demanding an explanation, also screaming to open the door and let them out.

"**This is bio-hazard quarantine area, due to risk of infection; you cannot leave the city. All appropriate measures are all been taken, the situation is under control. Please return to your home." **

Ansem calmly announced; earning shouting and verbal assaults from everyone below him. Trapping in this horror were Zack, Erika and Riya, staring unbelievably at this psycho freak's announcement. Erika glare at him, she once thought the umbrella caused the problem and will clear it up themselves, but now they are taking it too far, risking everyone's lives like it was nothing but his toys. Riya was staring unbelievably at the action of his friend the general and lipping 'I can't believe you'. Zack was screaming along with the people, but trapped there also was Suki Naira the new reporter, recording each event with her camera.

Ansem on the other hand was losing patient at a rapid rates, shooting his guns into the midair to get all of their attentions, and whispers something to the general that made his eyes wide.

"**You will return to your homes now, or you will all die here."**

"**Sir…"**

Everyone was screaming and insulting him.

"**I'll leave it to you, if they don't leave kill them all." **Ansem said blankly.

"**Sir, you can't be serious?"**

"**Do it."**

He was powerless against Ansem's word and reluctantly obeys. Radioing his men on the count, to point their guns downward to everyone as all of their eyes went wide in disbelief and gasping.

"**You have five seconds to turn around and return to the city…"**

Still they refuse to leave and continue their screaming, until the general effortless shoots at them, not hitting one as a warning.

"**I repeat. You all have five seconds, starting now…one…"**

"**They're serious." **Zack said.

"**They can't…" **Riya mutters.

"**YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!" **Zack shouts to everyone and shushing them back.

"**GO EVERYONE, MOVE!!!" **Erika screams.

Everyone was confused, until they prepare their aims. Zack knew they were serious and told Erika and Riya to tell the people to go back. They was trying when the general counts up to five and begins to fire, everyone runs as fast as they could, retreating to their once peaceful city and now into he city of the dead. Content that everyone's is out of sight, Riya stop once more for the last time and glance at his once friend, and left after Zack and Erika, quickly as possible looking for safety.

Where else hours later a surviving cop troupe, was struggling to fight off the zombies with all the fire power they had, they took one down more of them took its place. Practically nearly everyone has become one of them, and chasing after the remaining to feed. Everywhere, in houses, every streets, every corner they'll will be there waiting and searching for living flesh, the city had indeed become the city of the dead. Struggling as hard as they can to kill off those things, only found it more difficult by the second, the quantity was overwhelming and they were sure it was the end for them all; but they will not give up without a fight.

Outside the city Ansem reports to the head, their plan has failed, and couldn't do anything else. They were busy transporting all of the umbrella's scientists to another umbrella's laboratory in a secret location. Having no mood to watch, Ansem was heading back to their tent temporary facilities, when he spotted Dr. Charles Ashford steering his wheel chair toward him. Ansem knew where this was going, but try once more to convince otherwise.

"**Doctor, shouldn't you return to the helicopter?" **Ansem politely said.

"**I'm not going." **Dr. Ashford assured.

"**I was instructed to get you and all of the other scientists out of the hot zone; you're too good to umbrella to put at risk." **

"**I'm not leaving without my daughter." **Dr. Ashford confirmed.

"**I'm sorry truly, but the gates are sealed. She may survive the crash, but we couldn't find her anywhere; even if she's still alive I could not let her out even now. The risk of infection is too great. You must understand." **Ansem leans to face the doctor and lowly said out.

"**You do what you have to do, I'm staying." **Dr. Ashford reassured.

Ansem sighed and nods in agreement, and heads back to give further orders. While the Dr. Ashford secretly heads into one of the tent containing a high tech computer along with his laptop, in hope to find his daughter, upon successfully log in for the second time, the doctor immediately using the umbrella's personal spy cameras and type down the name of his daughter so it would locate her. Upon searching it turns out she was pretty much alive and was hiding in the school. Now the bigger problem was how to find strong survivors any survivors to escorting her safely out of there.

"**Come on, there must be someone alive."**

Using every spy cameras around the city desperately trying to find someone, he was starting to losing hope when a glimpse catches his eyes. Clicking on his mouse to find the nearest camera and zoom in to find who they were, and he finally saw their faces; four males, three around no older than fifteen and one around in his twenties, and they were heavily armed walking down the street.

On that very same street the doctor is looking at were Cloud, Chaos, Riku and Destiny warily walking through it to find safety and looking for more weapons. They stumble on a gun warehouse, luckily it was clear of zombies, and reload their guns. While at it, Chaos drops onto his knees and holds onto his arms tightly and pants heavily, at the rush of agony flowing up his arms and shoulders.

"…**Pants…shit…" **He hissed in pain.

"**Nii-san, what's wrong?!" **

Destiny comes over immediately to his brother's aid. Riku was right behind him, but cloud seems to be having the same problem as well and leaning on the other end unnoticed. Then small flashbacks plays in Chaos's mind, after he was seized by the umbrella's scientist and inhaled the sleeping essence, he was not fully unconscious and saw partly what had happened when the others were out cold…he remembers flashes of the blue containment of the t-virus, and the injection into him…and someone else….it was not clear, after being injected he fell into a deep sleep. Then it hit him head in the head, he was infused with more of the t-virus, and now it's slowly taking effect on him, and the other one that those scientist injected into…who was it?

"**Destiny, show me both of your arms…" **Chaos said.

Destiny reluctantly did as he was told, but still find it strange.** "Why? What's wrong, Chaos?"**

Chaos did not answer, but checked carefully at every sector of his younger brother's arms. But there's was no mark on it, clearly he did saw the scientist injected the other like himself in the arm; then they must inject either Riku or Cloud, if it's not his own younger brother. He couldn't believe it…and assumed that he was only hallucinating due to the sleeping essence.

Another urge of pain rushes through his arms, Chaos intake of breath sharply at the throbbing…but he need to know who was the one been injected with the t-virus aside from himself. Using all of his determination to ignore the agony, he reaches to Riku.

"**Riku…p-please…hiss…please… show me your a-arms….!" **Chaos was struggling to speak.

"**Er…okay…" **

Riku shows Chaos his arms, Chaos grabs onto them harshly earning a yelp from Riku. Observing carefully and trying to feel for the mark paying no attention to Riku; who was blushing madly and shivers at his touches. Destiny was confused and jealous at the same time…but he had to swallow his pride.

Chaos sighed in relief, until he keenly heard Cloud's low pitch sharp inhale. _It must be…Cloud, then; I could clearly hear him having a hard time adjusting the effect of the t-virus as I am now._ Chaos thought, but trying to convince himself it must be his bad hearing, but it didn't work too well.

"**Riku and Destiny, I want you two to load yourselves with as much weapons as you possibly carry, we'll need them a lot." **Chaos ordered.

"**Sure, but what about you; you… don't look too well, maybe well take a little rest then?" **Riku suggested.

"**We'll take a break then, but be on your guards you two…I need a word with Cloud…" **Chaos turns to look atRiku for permission.** "Do you mind, Riku?"**

"**Yeah, sure no problems me and Destiny are going to keep ourselves busy stacking these babies." **Riku grins.

"**Oh, alright me and Riku we'll keep a look out, you should rest anyway chaos-nii-san, you look like you're about to die anytime soon. Are you sure that you're okay?" **Destiny cutely frowns.

"**Aa, I'm just a bit…tense…" **

Chaos weakly smiles and heads to the other room where Cloud is, Destiny sighed deeply and mutters under his breath something like 'I'll never understand him'. Sensing Destiny's distress, Riku decides to cheer the boy up.

"**Hey Destiny, come on check out these cool weapons; if you don't hurry I'm going to snatch them all to myself." **Riku smirks, leaving Destiny pouting out.

"**Hey, that's not fair! I saw that revolver first!" **

Destiny pouts out cutely, and for the first time Riku saw how cute Destiny looks; it never occurs to him of Destiny…so why now? Riku finds himself staring at the crimson eyes boy in front of him. Seeing Riku's eyes stuck on him Destiny blushes, and whipping around to look at else where. Unfortunately for Destiny, his blushing never goes unnoticed, and Riku thought he was even cuter when he's blushing…that's when Riku mentally smack himself. _What the hell? Why am I thinking about Destiny this way? I'm suppose to be in love with Cloud, and now…every time I see Destiny I can feel my heart…aches and beating faster…am I falling for Destiny?_ Riku thought.

"**Hey, Riku…there's just enough amount of ammos, I'm not sure if it will last long enough for us to get out of here..." **Destiny's voice was dropping its amplitude.

Riku could see the hopeless look in those crimson eyes, and was not about to let Destiny lose fate. Riku slowly approaches Destiny from behind, and was about to speak when Destiny cut him.

"…**I wonder if we ever…even survive, let alone getting out of this place…"**

"**What are you talking about? Of course we are getting out of here, all of us!" **

Riku twists Destiny around to look at his gorgeous eyes, but there was sadness the shine was replace with dull and hopeless one. Riku couldn't do anything but to soothe the distress boy from his trance; holding him tightly in his arms and the next thing Riku knew he could feel a wet patch on his shoulder; Destiny was crying on his shoulder. At this kind of situation Riku didn't really know what to do, he was aware that Destiny has tightened his grip on him, but decided to change the subject. So he pushes Destiny apart and smiles at him.

"**Why are you crying? We're going to be okay. Now let's find the best guns around and we're gonna decorate holes in some walking freaks." **Riku grins.

"**Does that mean I can have the revolver?!"** Destiny cheers up.

"**Nope, it's mine." **Riku smirks.

"**That's not fair, you're mean." **Destiny Pouts.

"**Just kidding, here you can have it, but I got my eyes on the rifle." **Riku tosses the revolver to Destiny and headsto get more weaponry.

On the other side, Chaos was stun to see the fallen form of Cloud, laying there on the ground and trembling. Slowly he approaches Cloud's decrease form, and to see how badly it is for Cloud if it hurts himself this much.

"**Cloud? Cloud, are you…alright?" Chaos softly asked, although he himself didn't even have the strength to talk.**

"…**urn… I'm…I- aarrrgghhh." Cloud cries painfully. **

"**Cloud!"**

Chaos rushes to Cloud's side to reassure he was not getting any worse, but what can he do? He knew for sure the person he saw the scientist injected the t-virus must be Cloud. He then took Cloud's arms and study it carefully…and there it was the mark of injection, it was right there clear as day itself. Chaos found himself scowling at the mark and questioning how and why did they have Cloud involved in this mess? He'll understand that they would experiment on him again, but why Cloud? Chaos muses for a while until he finally had come across a conclusion, why was Cloud found in the mansion in the first place? And what if he was lying to everyone, the question was why?

"**Cloud…do you know what this mark means?" **Chaos showed Cloud the mark on his arm.

"**They injected me with something…?" **

Cloud sits up opposite Chaos, looking onto the floor, obviously lying. Chaos frowns even more, he can tell from the way cloud was acting and his movement shows very clear that he was hiding something, and Chaos was not about to let it pass by as if it was not necessary.

"…**Don't kid yourself, Cloud. I know that you're lying, but it's not working you're only lying to yourself." **ChaosSaid blankly

"…"

"**So I'll ask you again once more, why was you in that mansion with Riku. And don't bother to lie, I can read you better than you can read a book." **Chaos said in a low and dangerous tune, showing he wasn't playing around.

"**They called me there, to be a security guard for high protection I am an ex-soldier you know. But Riku didn't know a thing, he just followed me. That's all I know, I didn't have the slightest clue that there would be an underground labs around; they only told me to guard the mansion. And that's when you came in, and I didn't know what happened before is like my mind went blank; like a small gap of memory was gone, I didn't understand why they needed a highly guard to protect a mere mansion…but now I understand some of it."**

"**That's what they all say, until they knock you out and use as a lab guinea pig, and then use the erasing gas to kill your memories to show no trace of what so ever. You are one of them…" Chaos rolls his eyes.**

"**Is that why I woke up not knowing what had happened? And found myself in there?" **

"…**then do you know this, that you've been injected with the t-virus?"**

"**I have gathered. I wasn't exactly fully unconscious that time, and I saw that they injected you and me the t-virus."**

"**Cloud, what they injected in you was a small sample; I on the other hand they used fifteen on me. And you do know that you'll mutate sooner or later, right? Or if you don't mutate you'll become one of them." **Chaos asked with concern in his voice.

"…**Mutate? But I don't want to become one of them…" **Cloud said, in a low tone.

There was a rustle; Cloud turns to see what chaos was doing. Then he saw Chaos was taking out a containment containing a small amount of green liquid and a needle. Cloud was confuse, what was Chaos going to do with those?

"**Cloud, hold out your arm quickly." **

Chaos suddenly burst out, and Cloud obediently obeys. Stretching his marked arms out to Chaos, and Chaos injected the green liquid into Cloud. Finally finish cloud had to know what Chaos had injected him with, although slowly Cloud could sense his pain was gradually reprieving and the mark was bit by bit healing.

"**What was that? Are you trying to kill me?" **Cloud asked warily.

"**No, that was the anti-t-virus; it will contain and control the t-virus, so it won't affect you at all. So you'll be fin-Hiss…" **

Chaos holds his arms painfully and taking the air sharply, the t-virus was having its toe on him. Cloud rushes over to Chaos, he could see beads of sweats was forming on his face, something was hurting him badly and it was no other but the overdose they had given him. Cloud lifts Chaos up onto his lap, he can feel the boy shaking in agony, but there was nothing he can really do, he barely knows anything about the t-virus and its effect.; all he can do now is support and comfort Chaos to the best as he can.

"**Chaos, are you okay?" **Cloud asked with great concern, and stroking Chaos's long silky slivery white hair that is loose from the tie. Cloud could not stop himself from shuffling and playing with Chaos's beautiful hair.

"…**d-do you want to k-know the truth…or the l-lie…?" **Chaos gave him a weak smile.

"**I want to know the truth…and don't give me that shit about 'you'll be okay', because I don't buy it." **Cloud said

"**I'll tell…but promise me you won't tell my brother…okay?"**

"**I promise, I won't tell him." **

Despite cloud said that, he was a lousy liar but a promise is a promise and he never broke one before and he isn't going to start now.

"**The t-virus is rushing to every one of my veins; I don't know what's happening to me…but now, I…I…feel so weak…"**

Chaos shed a single tear down his flushed cheek, and choking onto his own voice. Cloud felt like he was going to cry of grief seeing someone as young as Chaos must suffer so much aside from Riku; whose history was a bit less painful than to Chaos. Then he remembers if that anti-t-virus can relief him of his pain, then it would better for Chaos. Cloud was searching in Chaos's bag, at the movement Chaos could tell he was looking for the anti-t-virus, sitting up and smile sadly.

"**Cloud, you can stop looking. It was the last dose that I injected into you." **Chaos said calmly.

"**Why did you do that, you know very well that you're in a worst condition than I am…why did you used it on me but not on yourself?"**

Chaos smiles, Cloud couldn't help it but gaze at him. It was the first time he ever saw Chaos smile so beautifully, not his smirk, or evil or sad smile but his true smile. Cloud could feel his heart beats with every moment he gazes at that smile and that beautiful feature.

"**Unlike you I can endure the pain, or have you forgotten about my history as an experiment? I can take this-**

After his phrase Chaos starting to cough violently and using his hand to cover his mouth, once the coughing ease Chaos parts his hand from his mouth and that made Cloud snaps into reality. Looking at his hand Chaos gazes at the blood he had just cough up, for the first time ever after been injected with the virus he had coughed up blood; maybe this was the near end for him…? Cloud didn't know what to do, but stare at Chaos eyeing the small stream of blood sliding down from the corner of his mouth.

"…**Chaos…" **Cloud murmurs so small that he barely heard it himself.

"**Cloud…promise me, that you won't tell my brother any of this…he mustn't know, I don't want him to be sad than he already is, after I told him about everything else, I love him so much to hurt him. Cloud promise me you won't tell Destiny…that I'm dying…Please promise me." **

Chaos knew he looked pathetic begging like this, but he didn't want to break Destiny, he loved him too much to take happiness away from the one he loved. Chaos Grabs onto Cloud's top and stares at him in the eye. Cloud could feel himself slightly flushing, he was about to hold him tightly when he notice Chaos becomes lifeless. Cloud panic a little, and checks if he was still breathing…to his relief Chaos was only unconscious. Cloud stands up; carrying Chaos's sleeping form back to the others.

Once entering the other room where Destiny and Riku were, Cloud laid Chaos gently onto one of the empty table earning stares from the two boys. Once safely on the table, cloud took off his red cape and cover it over Chaos to keep him warm, this made Riku kind of jealous in a way. But the next thing Cloud did was; touching Chaos's sleeping face gently swipe a strand of white hair away from his angelic features and kiss him softly on the forehead, this made Riku explode.

"**What are you doing?!" **Riku snaps at Cloud.

Cloud turns to look at Riku seriously in the eye, and look at Destiny's worry eyes.

"**Destiny, look after your brother. I need to talk with Riku in private…is that okay?" **Cloud seriously said.

Destiny nods in consent, while Riku was frowning but follows Cloud anyway. On the other side of the room, Destiny's heart nearly jumps out of his chest at Riku's sudden outburst at Cloud.

"**What the heck was that about?! What, you just walk up there at my face and kiss someone else?!"**

"**Riku…"**

"**No, no don't give me this 'Riku' shit, I want an explanation and I want it now!"**

"**Okay…but don't tell Destiny about this, Okay?"**

"…**Alright, but what's this got to do with Destiny? I want to know why you suddenly kissed Chaos on his head; shouldn't it be my head you're supposed to kiss?"**

"…**Riku, its Chaos…he's dying..."**

"**What…?" **

Riku just felt like he was going to collapse in this sudden ghastly news, how was it possible for Chaos to die when he was a great experiment, and that he had overcome death before.

"**How is that possible? He did mention that he once had overcome death…so why now?" **Riku asked suspiciously.

"**Remember when we woke up in the hospital?" **

"**Yeah…? What about it?" **Riku lift a brow, he has no clue where this was heading.

"**While you and Destiny was out cold, I and Chaos was barely conscious, those people who put us there were umbrella's scientists…hence the wires and needles in the place, do you understand where this is going?"**

"**No actually I don't, could you enlighten me?"**

Cloud sighed.** "Riku, they experimented again on Chaos while we all were unconscious, they gave him too much overdose of that t-virus than his body can manage. So he's body is not stable and will give out any time soon, and he'll eventually die…his breathing was very violent, he's sweating a lot and he also coughed up blood whereas it never happened before."**

"**So he's not a success experiment then? Shit, how can they do this to people like they were some kind of toy in their sick experiments? Does that mean he'll become one of them?" **Riku asked cautiously.

"…**if he doesn't pull it off, I'm afraid so. There's nothing we can do about it, and Riku there's one thing you should know…" **Cloud looks guiltily.

"**What? Go on, tell me." **

"**He could of being saved, but he didn't…because of me." **Clouds bangs were covering his face, hiding hisguilty expression from Riku.

"**What are you talking about, Cloud? Umbrella is the one to blame…so why are you saying that it's your fault?" **Riku was lost and confused.

"**You don't understand, Riku. At the hospital Chaos is not the only one they experimented on…they also put some of that t-virus into me as well I was their other testing subject for the virus."**

"**Shit! They done that to you as well?! Why didn't you tell me? And what's this got to do with Chaos's dying form?!" **

"**Riku, one I didn't quite remembered what happened up until now. And two Chaos had a small proportion of that anti-t-virus left, he shouldn't of used on himself…but he used it on me instead…he saved me instead of himself, even though he knew he was in a worst condition; he gave up the only option left to save himself…but he chose to save me…do you understand now? If it wasn't because of me, he would have used that anti-t-virus and wouldn't be dying rite now, would he?" **Cloud was sulking deeply into guilt.

Riku was speechless; he was unable to get anything out or could think of anything…he was stuck there looking at his wrecked lover sulking at his thought to be fault. Riku was about to speak when loud crashing was emitting from the other room and following along was Destiny screaming. Riku and Cloud looks at each other briefly before rushes to Destiny's aid.

Once reach the other room Cloud and Riku immediately went to attack mode, as zombies was aggressively forcing their way in the place; where the furniture was blocking the windows and doors. Grabbing all of their weapons and heavily armed when another loud crash was coming from the other room. Cloud ordered that Riku stay there with Destiny and protects Chaos, whilst he head to the back room to take care of its situation. They both nods and ready to fire and cloud rushes to the back to see zombies were also breaking through there as well. The ware house was becoming a violent battle field and zombies were breaking in, in every direction as the team was having trouble to keep them out. Too many of them were coming in and since Chaos was unable to move the team must try to fight them off, unfortunately one of them surpass Riku and destiny and heading toward Chaos…it looks like it's going to take more than a bite out of Chaos now since he's a easy target; Destiny and Riku was unable to detect anything to see their fallen friend about to be dinner…

_**What will happen to Chaos? Will he be bitten or die anyway to become one of them? Does that means Chaos will be out of the picture for good; leaving only Cloud, Riku and destiny to defend them themselves in a city full of zombies? And what is umbrella's true intention to Cloud, since they have injected him with their infamous virus? Stay tune for the next chapter of Resident evil 2: apocalypse.**_

**To be continue on chapter 3…**

**_PS…doing this story about resident evil didn't come out with a cost, I nearly went mad with paranoid. I advise you to not watch resident evil by yourself, especially at night (Trust me, done it and the experiment wasn't very nice.) and now trying to write it without very second looking back to see if anything was around, is a complete joy…Sarcastic _(--) Freaky here.**

**So please enjoy, read and review. Thank you ()**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken trust

_**Chapter 3: Broken trust**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil 2 apocalypse, Final fantasy VII or kingdom hearts. So don't sue me, I only own the Niwahikari brothers, Erika ivory, Suki Naira and Riya Narukawa, and some extra plots in this storyboard is mine.**_

_The ware house was becoming a violent battle field and zombies were breaking in, in every direction as the team was having trouble to keep them out. Too many of them were coming in and since Chaos was unable to move the team must try to fight them off, unfortunately one of them surpass Riku and destiny and heading toward Chaos…it looks like it's going to take more than a bite out of Chaos now since he's a easy target; Destiny and Riku was unable to detect anything to see their fallen friend about to be dinner…_

Riku who had a glimpse of a zombie heading toward Chaos and turns around swiftly to shoot at it, but what he saw was outrageous; Chaos was fully awake and with an blink of an eye it's head comes flying off as he rapid kicks it. Riku was extremely confuse, _didn't cloud just said that he was dying…but look at him go._ Riku thought in his mind unaware of an approaching zombie. Swiftly chaos spin kicks it; twisting its neck and severing its spinal cord. Riku was speechless, and Destiny was relief to see his brother well.

"**Okay, everyone we're going to move out of here and into a safer place to stay." **Chaos calls out.

"**We're on it." **Destiny obeys and returns to his duty.

Riku frown, but returns to his task. Once the zombies in this place were wiped out, they rested a little Cloud was surprise to see Chaos standing until Riku snaps.

"**Cloud, I want a proper explanation now! What's the meaning of this?!" **Riku shouted.

"**What's the meaning of what?" **Chaos lifts a brow.

"**What's this about Cloud saying that you were dying? And now you look like your some kind of super hero! What the hell is going on in here? And what's between the two of you?!" **

"…**Riku." **Cloud slowly said.

"**Actually Riku, he wasn't lying…I was dying, well I thought I did. But then after a couple minutes of restarting myself again, I feel…stronger somehow. I thought I was feeling pain, but now I don't feel anything at all." **Chaos briefly explains.

"**Nii-san, what are you talking about?" **Destiny was extremely concerned.

"**I was injected more of the t-virus, and a moment ago my body couldn't handle the sudden addition of the virus, and I thought it would give out…but I think my body has settle down and adjusting to the t-virus now, and I feel stronger and more strength flowing through me."**

"**What…they gave you more of that crap? I know that they're low, but this is lower than low." **Riku snorted.

"**So is there anymore after effect?" **Cloud suddenly asked.

"**I'm not sure, but it might cause my immunity system to alternate…so whatever the next thing that comes along, I'm vulnerable to it even a normal common cold can kill me." **Chaos said blankly.

"**Will that happens to Cloud as well…?" **Riku suddenly was concerned.

Cloud snaps into a thought of what Riku just comment out, Destiny couldn't help but worrying his little heart out and Chaos…well he didn't know what to say whether Cloud would have the same effect or not. Hell Chaos wasn't sure of what condition cloud was in before they even met, so why would he know now? He wasn't going to stick around and find out now, because he can say for sure the noises can definitely attracts more of those freaks.

"**You can hold on that question when it starts to take effect…but now we got to get out of here, those freaks are coming this way." **Chaos blankly said.

Along in the way of finding more survivors so that they can save his daughter from the city of the dead, Dr. Ashford found another group of four heading toward the Raven Gate church. And decided to call them and offers them, if they can find his daughter then he can help them get out of there. But can they even get the call?

Erika, after teaming up with Zack an ex-solider, along with her fellow cop Riya Narukawa and a news reporter Suki Naira they are now trying to find a way out. They head to a church that to their view was clear…or was it? Zack was helping Riya to walk right after being bitten by an infected on his leg…

"**Come on, let's go inside." **Erika said leading the way.

Opening the massive doors, warily walking straight forward to the chapel they were suddenly shocked by a surviving man pointing a gun at them.

"**You have to get out!"**

"**What, aren't we all trying to do the same thing as you? It's best if we stick together." **Zack said brushing through the man and place Riya onto the chapel.

"**It will be easier to defend ourselves if we work as a team; we all want to get out of here." **Erika stated out while reloading her gun.

"**Whatever, I'm out of here!" **the man went out through another door

"**Idiot, you guys stay here, I'll have a look around." **Erika said and walks off before Zack can even say anything else.

The following hallway was dark and utterly eerie silent, Erika heads onward gripping her guns tightly ready to shoot anything that moves. Noises were heard, and she crept slowly toward a door and a small dim light was leaking out of there. Cautiously she force the door opens revealing a priest, clutching a bible tightly to his chest. Erika frowns, and listens closely until she heard racketing on the couch, and steadily holds her gun and head to the front, only to find it incredibly sick to her stomach. A zombie was sitting there, tied up to a chair hissing and screeching at her; and beside it was human legs and arms, looks like he was feeding it, human corpses. She shot a disgust look at the priest.

"**You're sick, how could you do this?" **her voice was low and dangerous

"**I can't let her like that, she's my sister."**

"**If you really love her, you should set her free, but this proves it, you're worse than what she has become." **Erika storms out of the room and shut the door sealed it really tight.

On the other side near about where Erika is heading is the strange man they met earlier, he was there holding his gun warily and took at it slow paces. Little do he or the team knows they maybe out of zombie reach right now, but their in for a bigger surprise.

Back to Cloud and his team, they followed chaos to one of five umbrella's corporation building, and sneak in; lucky for them the building was completely zombie free, but the question is 'how long can they keep it that way?' making their way to the top floor is like the 25th floor, they split up into two groups of two, Chaos instructed Destiny and Riku to the main control room and try to download all of their experiments and active security code so none of the zombie can enter, while Cloud and himself would go around and kill any freak show around.

"**Here's the plan, Riku and Destiny head to the main control room and download their illegal experiments and activate the security code so none of them can get in, while me and cloud look around and kill off nay walking freak show in the building. Is that clear?" **Chaos instructed.

"**And why do you get to go with cloud instead of me?" **Riku asked.

"**Destiny was trained for cracking codes, and while he's at it, you have great flexes to help him, I on the other hand need cloud if I find the anti-t-virus and reverse the whole process. Are you clear on that now?"**

"**Okay, okay, just a question." **Riku playfully puts his hands up surrendering.

They took their separate paths. Destiny and Riku arrived at the main control, and Destiny wince at the mass of buttons and control, Riku comes by and didn't know what Destiny was wincing at.

"**Hey, Destiny what's wrong?"**

"**That is what's wrong…" **Destiny points his finger to the control room.

"**Yikes…" **Riku flinches at the scene, he then felt sorry for Destiny.

"**Oh, well I got my orders."**

Destiny went in and Riku followed closing the door behind them. Destiny went straight onto the massive computer with its endless buttons, _how am I going to live through this?_ Destiny thought. Riku watches as Destiny does his work on the mother computer and amazed him how can Destiny even know what he is doing, when clearly he himself nearly fainted at the site of it. Despite that, Riku was keeping his part and keep on guard while Destiny does his work.

At the other end, Chaos and Cloud enter to a large room; it didn't look too well like a bedroom despite there was a king size bed on the left, but there was also a chemistry lab on the right. While heading to the bed, next to it was a draw Chaos decide to take a look if there was some kind of useful thing he might needed, while Cloud look around to make sure it was clear. Then Chaos's phone rings…

"**Chaos speaking…"**

"**Its Destiny, I cracked into their system now, and I'm trying to find their files…"**

"**Good, what about the security code—**

Then out of nowhere the thumping down of doors were heard from down the corridor to Chaos and Cloud's room. Riku, Cloud and Chaos flinches at this suddenness, noticing each room was seals off with an unbreakable steel door.

"**Destiny…" **Chaos said in an irritated low voice.

"**Ooosp…sorry…I must of activated the wrong code." **Destiny was grinning sheepishly, while Riku stares at him unbelievably, and Chaos looks as if he was about to kill something.

"**So are we…stuck?" **Riku asked.

"**In a word, yes." **Destiny poke out his tongue, and went back to work.

"**How long exactly are we stuck?" **Chaos asked.

"**I'm trying to deactivate the code right now, and it's not letting me shut it down…so I'm guessing its going to take me three hours at least the minimum, and five at utmost. Though I'll do my best to deactivate it, but wherever you are at least your safe as we are."**

"**Okay, don't mess up this time." **Chaos shuts off the phone, and sighed.

_At least this will give me time to recover from the effect of the virus. _Chaos thought. Then out of the blue, Chaos was pushed down onto the bed so forcefully that he didn't have time to register it, until he hit the mattress. He knew no zombie was this strong, and the only person in this room with him was Cloud, _What the hell is he doing?!_

"**Cloud, what the hell are you doing? Get off me!" **Chaos yelled.

Cloud didn't respond whatsoever, yet he sworn he felt cloud breathing on his neck making him nervous. He struggles to get loose from the intense grip, and twisted around to see something frightening. Cloud was staring at him as if he was some kind of possession and his eyes were glowing, madly. While struggling futilely shots of agony in his vein made him weak, unable to break free. Cloud then took both Chaos hands in on hand and pin it above his head.

"**Cloud, get your fucking head together! DAMMIT STOP THIS!!"** Chaos ineffectively yells at cloud.

It seem like he couldn't hear chaos's shouting, his other hand slid under chaos's top roaming his flawless chest, this was not looking good for chaos, he didn't know what happened to cloud to make him this way, he didn't want this to happen, despite being in this bad position, the virus has not stabilize in his body yet and the pain is roaming his every limb, and cloud was not making the situation any better.

In a swift movement Cloud manage to tear Chaos's shirt away without ripping it apart. Chaos now was terrify of what would happen next and start to thrashing about to get free.

"**Cloud get your—**

Chaos was silent by Cloud vicious hungry mouth, it was such a shock that cloud took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth, acting on instinct Chaos bites down onto his tongue, making Cloud shot up looking very angry, and slaps Chaos across the face; it was so harsh that a stream of blood was flowing out of his mouth. Cloud then sits on Chaos both his legs beside Chaos's high, pinning Chaos down fully with his weight. Chaos swear that his body nearly gave out in that slap, breathing hard; but the next thing he knew cloud pull of his clothes, chaos was for once scare, this was much worst than the zombies and the monstrous freaks out there, this was going to break him, and he needs all of his sanity right now to get his brother to safety.

Making his way down onto his chest, cloud was lavishing his lithe frame, trailing butterfly kisses, this was wrong and he knew it, chaos knew it, it was completely wrong, he was meant for Destiny and Destiny alone…but this, Chaos was cut short out of his thought when cloud sunk his sharp teeth onto Chaos's collar bone, and he would have sworn that just broke his collar bone. Chaos whimpers at this additional pain, yet he hates himself for being useless and weak, can't fight back. If Destiny saw him like this…he wouldn't want to think about it, and once more struggle, at least he still have a small chance; he still have part of his cloth on. Struggling again, with more effort this time, but cloud proves to be much stronger than chaos's current form. As he grips onto chaos's hair and pulls him down earning a yelps out of his mouth.

While his iron grip on his delicate hair, cloud forces chaos onto the bed his face was bury in the pillow, as cloud starting to lick chaos's neck and ear. At this point chaos wishes that the zombies indeed breaks in and kill him…

At the control room, Riku was pacing forth and back, and he was about to make a hole on the carpet. Destiny was struggling to get the code deactivate, but found it has a bunch of firewalls blocking him from accessing and he swear that he was about to rip out his hair. Slamming down onto the keyboard…

"**Wha, I can't take this! Some expert I am!!"**

"**Don't tell me you haven't cracked it?!" **Riku started slamming his hand onto his face in uselessness.

"**Hello, this is Umbrella Corporation the biggest and most powerful company on the planet, do you think it's that easy to break into their blasted system? I'm just lucky I manage to get this far." **Destiny returns to his work.

"**So what is the problem?"**

"**They put too many firewalls, to block outsiders from accessing, without the proper access code; let's just say we're in deep trouble." **Destiny then pulls out his own laptop and plugs it into the system hard drive, and starts to focus onto the task.

While to the other room cloud was just finishing the removal the rest of chaos's clothing leaving him bare as well as cloud. Chaos has given up, struggling and now he has tears flowing down his cheeks; this was not how it meant to be. While chaos was deep into his thought, Chaos fail to notice cloud had spread out his legs and then he thrust his large member straight in, without preparation or lubrication, Chaos screams out on top of his lungs if he felt pain before then that was nothing, this was the worst, he felt as if he was ripped into two.

More hot tears down his cheeks, he couldn't bear the pain any more, and begs cloud to stop it, but deafening as he was cloud ignores the pleading, the crying and screaming chaos and continues to thrust in ruthlessly, chaos grips onto the duvet so hard from the pain that made his knuckles turn white, he couldn't take the suffering. He has lost now; he lost his pride, lost his dignity, lost his virginity by rape and now he feels so dirty, he felt as if he was no longer deserves to be with his brother, he was tainted. Chaos has given up trying to fight back, and let cloud do what he wanted. Still yet has come to his senses cloud thrust deeper, harder and faster into chaos, each of his screams, each of his pain infused his lust even more. They were like that for an hour, yet cloud still continue thrusting mercilessly into chaos, even though there was blood dripping down his member, cloud seems as if he doesn't care.

Atlast cloud fully reach his climax and releases into chaos; collapsing onto the younger broken boy below him. Cloud instantly fell into a deep sleep, chaos was ashamed of himself and took this chance to get away from cloud, quickly getting out of this…person's reach and retrieve his clothes and dress himself. Once finish he fully loaded himself with his weaponry and sat down onto the opposite wall as cloud, the pain between his legs was aching him terribly he knew that he bled, but he didn't care, all he needs now is to be strong for Destiny until he's out into safety, then he can break down as much as he wanted to; but for now, he just sit there and keep his guards up and holding his guns in place if those freaks come in, and mainly… cloud himself, now that he pose a threat to chaos.

Back to the main control room, Destiny was slamming his head onto the keyboard in frustration. Riku was still pacing around and there was actually a hole on the carpet where he walks.

"**Dammit, dammit, there's ten firewall and we just got across eight?! What kind of hacker am I?!" **Destiny whined.

"**At least you got past eight, only two more to go."**

"**Yeah, this is the worst scenario. I never made such a mistake and never did I take this long hacking into a system before."**

"**Hey, you did say this was the largest and most powerful company right? Well you're doing a pretty good job, if it was me, I'm be stuck here for the rest of my miserable life." **Riku grins, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"**You got that right—yes! I finally got pass the 9th, last on to go!!!" **Destiny chirps away.

"**Great, see what I told you?!" **Riku cheers as well.

"**Ha-ha, I wonder how my brother and cloud are doing, I hope they're okay."**

"**Don't, those two are big boys they can take care of themselves, now let us worry about ourselves. You got everything?"**

"**Yup, I got all of the stuff I needed." **Destiny packs his bag.

"**Then when this last firewall deactivate, we got to be careful now, like chaos said the noise can attract those freak shows, so let's get ready to meet your brother." **

Cloud was slowly stirring up, and then he shot up noticing that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Then he turns around to see chaos giving him a vicious yet cold glare, and wondered what happened._ Why is he glaring at me like that? I wonder what happened, more likely what happened to my clothes._ Cloud stood and gathers his clothes and got dress, not once chaos took his eyes off cloud. Once he finished dressing up armed with his weapons and headed to chaos only to find him standing up with his gun pointing at cloud.

"**What did I do?" **Cloud asked, clearly confused.

Chaos didn't respond, except narrowing his eyes dangerously. He couldn't believe the nerve of cloud, pretending he did not know, and he thought he trusted cloud to be once called his friend, yet chaos didn't know something was possessing cloud to comply so.

"**Chaos, what is the matter? What did I do? At least answer me."**

"**You tell me bastard." **Chaos clicks his gun in warning, and cloud saw he shed a tear down his cheek, clearly there was something wrong, but what to be exact, but cloud had no answer to it. For the short period of time he spends with chaos, he knew chaos never did turn onto his friends like this, unless they violate him in some way. Did he do something horrible to chaos?

"**Chaos, did…did I do something to upset you?" **Cloud's voice softened.

"**You already know the answers to that don't lie your way out of this." **

"**What did I lie to —**

"**Stay where you are, don't come near me, bastard!" **chaos burst out.

"**Chaos—**

"**No, don't say my name Strife. I don't want to hear anything from you, for now until Destiny deactivate that code, you'll stay that side of the room and I'll here, you got that?" **Chaos stated out, still not lowered his gun.

"**Fine, fine." **Cloud raised his hand surrendering and back to the bed, and seating himself there, still chaos had not let his intense staring at cloud off.

Cloud wondered what he had done to upset the boy so much, until a glimpse of red stain on the white duvet caught his eyes. He was lying in there a minute ago, taking off the cover it shocked him; there was blood and semen. It didn't occurs to him, until flashes of the previous advent burst in his mind, there was chaos, the screaming, pleading, pain, agony, crying, him raping chaos, and there was blood…chaos's blood. Cloud swallowed hard. _What have I done? I raped him…_ its no wonder he lost trust in me, those eyes…its so sad and full of hatred and anger…I broke him…I broke him, cloud then felt hot streams falling from his eyes, yes cloud was crying for the hurtful things he did to break chaos, he didn't know what was happening to him…

The two sat there, 15minute later the door opens revealing Destiny and Riku greeting them.

"**Chaos-nii-san I finally…found…you…" **feeling the strange intense atmosphere, Destiny and Riku glance at each other in confusion.

"**What happened?" **Riku asked.

Chaos didn't answer yet he only stood up and brush his way pass Riku, with the extreme look in his feature. Destiny became very worry for his older brother, call it crazy but they had this strong link together sensing if the other's feeling, and right now Destiny could sense strong emotions from chaos, betrayal, anger, hatred, shamed and worst of all dark and negative emotions. He couldn't understand had happened, normally he could sense no positive or negative emotion from his brother, its always neutral but today; so many emotions which of negative blasting through his mind.

Riku too sense the strange atmosphere, and decided to ask cloud what had happened.

"**So what happened? We only left you guys for like what? Three hours or so, and look what had happened. So are you going to tell me or not?" **Riku said obviously irritated.

"**It's nothing Riku…it's nothing…" **Cloud got up and ready to head out, only to be stopped by Destiny angry yet confused fierce look.

"**What happened? And don't give me this shit about 'it's nothing', I for once never seen my nii-san like this before, you obviously did something to him, DIDN'T YOU?!!!" **Destiny yells at cloud, while his eyes beg the differ as tears were pouring out endlessly.

"**I…can't say…I'm sorry…" **cloud passed them both.

Destiny sank down onto his feet, he couldn't stop the tears, how could he when all of his brother's emotion was flowing through him as if it was his own, he could feel the pain that chaos was feeling. Riku was about to say something when cloud came running in.

"**Cloud, what's going on?" **Riku asked.

"**Chaos…is what…can't find him…is like he disappeared…or…" **Cloud talks through while panting.

"**Or yet… he went out on his own…" **Riku eyes become wide in fear.

"**NII-SAN…!" **destiny shot up and rushes to the entrance, in hope to see his brother there waiting for him.

Riku and Cloud followed him, once outside Destiny's hope was shattered, chaos was not there, not anywhere to be seen…until Riku an idea.

"**Hey Destiny, use your tracking device, maybe you'll find him there…!" **Riku announced. Destiny did what Riku said, but the track said he was there with them…

"**But, it says he's…here with us…" **Destiny said.

"**Maybe it's this." **Cloud handed out chaos's tracker to Destiny**. "When I got out, I saw it hanging on the door knob."**

Destiny slowly took his brother's tracker from cloud, tears again found its way out of Destiny's eyes, Destiny knew that chaos never take out his tracker, and always leave it on so Destiny can find him, but now…what does it mean? Can it be true…chaos has left him now, his brother, his lover has left him…there's nothing left for him now there's nothing left.

"**Chaos…my brother…he has left us…he's gone…" **Destiny slowly spoke out. Riku looking confused, while cloud looking guilt.

Yet they had not realised their commotion was indeed attracting a lot of attention, mainly the infected one, and now they're heading toward Riku, Cloud and Destiny…

**Now that chaos has left the group on his own, will they make it without him? And will Erika and her group stay put until Cloud and his group reach them? And what will become of Chaos now he's alone on the street of the dead, in his vulnerable state? The real question is can they all make it out alive, without Ansem activating another one of his twisted experiment into the city? Find out on the next chapter of Resident evil: apocalypse. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please read and review, and please do not hesitate if you have any comment. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4 City of the dead

**Resident evil 2 Apocalypse **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from kingdom hearts and final fantasy 7, or the actual storyline of Resident evil, the twisted plot or the characters that you do not recognize are my own characters; Erika Ivory, Riya Narukawa, Suki Naira, Destiny and Chaos Niwahikari. **

**Pairings: Cloud X Riku, Destiny X Chaos, Erika X Zack, and hints of Suki X Riya.**

**Warning: what should I say? When you agree to read this story you should look at the rating, it is already considered a warning…so on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: City of the dead.**

_Destiny slowly took his brother's tracker from cloud, tears again found its way out of Destiny's eyes, Destiny knew that chaos never take out his tracker, and always leave it on so Destiny can find him, but now…what does it mean? Can it be true…chaos has left him now, his brother, his lover has left him…there's nothing left for him now there's nothing left._

"_**Chaos…my brother…he has left us…he's gone…" **Destiny slowly spoke out. Riku looking confused, while cloud looking guilt._

_Yet they had not realised their commotion was indeed attracting a lot of attention, mainly the infected one, and now they're heading toward Riku, Cloud and Destiny…_

Then something out of the sudden made them shot their heads up, swarm of zombies were heading their way, Riku and Cloud react fast, while Destiny still lost in his own mind not realizing the danger they were now in.

"**Shit, we gotta get out of here…!" **Riku shouted.** "Destiny, get up dammit!"**

Still Destiny was so lost in his mind unable to hear what Riku or Cloud was saying to him. The zombies were getting awfully closer now. Riku starts firing his gun at the nearest one, while Cloud scope Destiny onto his shoulder, calling back to Riku to make a run for it, there were too many.

They were running blindly, now that they lost the zombies in their dust. They spot a church up ahead of them not too far away, now its cloud's turn to take the charge.

"**We lost them…pants…" **Riku said out of breath.

"**We should take shelter in that church over there…" **Cloud points to the church up ahead.

"**Good idea." **

In the church the strange man Erika and team met earlier was there, while Erika slowly makes her way to his area, little did the wary man knows that he was not alone in that massive room, now not even the symbol, the image of Christ can help him now, these creatures are not created from evil but they're the result in many terribly experiments human created them…the creatures had heat sensing vision and even in the dark they could make out living prey for them, this man was their next meal.

Blind in the dark the man was attacked, and didn't even have the time to scream when he was done for good. The creatures had got him, the only thing was left of him was his gun.

Erika on her way to the exact room when the man was devour by those hungry creatures, warily make her way across when she stumbles across the gun (That the man had dropped) and decide to reach for it; then noises were heard and a black blur images flew across, acting on instinct she fire both guns in her hands, yet the darkness shield them, Erika's senses were tingling something was not good, and slowly back to the wall.Only to find she was drag behind the wall by two strong arms. She panic, as lightening strikes revealing it was Zack…then again she was very annoy by the way Zack was holding her, one hand was across her mouth and the other was across her breast. Although Zack was being cautious about something that he did not realise this.

"**Coughs…do you mind Zack?" **Erika said clearly annoyed.

"**Do I mind what…?" **then Zack realised how he was holding her and pulls his hands awayquickly turning red from embarrassment.

"**S-sorry, I didn't— **Zack was cut short when Riya stated out something.

"**Erika, stay quiet…there's something in here…" **Riya said looking around watchfully whilst holding up his gun.

Erika nods and too held up her guns, same goes with Zack, as Suki stood behind Riya holding up her camera so it can see what was there using the night vision.

"**There's something right there!" **Suki points out, and Riya shoots it, only to miss.

"**Over there!" **Suki shouted again, Erika took the shot, only to miss again.

Closing his eyes and using his ears Zack hears the creatures breathing, no there wasn't one…counting the different frequency of breathing, Zack estimated that there were three of those things in there with them. And then he pinpointed out their exact point…

"**Over there…" **Zack point out, and they shots, but whatever these things were they were very fast and they dodges every shooting range the team fires.

"**Shit, whatever it is, it's too fast and in this dark they got the advantage!" **Riya cursed.

Then they heard a loud and heavy thud right on their rear, something big was there breathing worst than an animal…slowly they turns around to face something dreadful that made them went pale…

"…**We're going to need more ammo…" **Erika blankly said.

Pointing to shoot it, Riya, Erika and Zack were terrified to find out that they were all out of ammos. As the monstrous creature plunges into the midair, as it nearly reach them a gun shot was heard it explode turning into a big sphere of fireball, and land onto the ground dead. The team turns around to see who it was; Zack was shock to see his friend…Cloud.

"**Cloud!"** Zack calls out, only to find another of those creatures throws itself at Erika.

Leaping from behind Cloud, Riku and Destiny constantly shooting it down, and it shriek in pain and agony as it drops dead onto the ground. the last one did not fear this and it launch its own attack onto the group only to find Zack and Cloud combine their buster swords and kill it instantly.

"**Hey Cloud, how are you doing, I never thought I see you here." **Zack grinning.

"**Same, looks like we're always get into trouble, eh?"**

"**You guys are good. I'm Erika Ivory, good to know we're allies." **Erika smiled.

"**Hey thanks, I'm Cloud Strife, that's Riku and over there is Destiny Niwahikari."**

"**Hey, I'm Suki Naira and that is Riya Narukawa." **

They all talked for a bit, until Riya slumps onto the floor breathing heavily. Destiny knew he had to take over as Chaos's role and frown at the site of this. Destiny walks over ready to point his gun at Riya at the same time Erika points her gun at him as well as he swiftly points his other gun at her.

"**What are you doing?" **Erika asked.

"**He's infected, we either take him out right now or it'll be a problem later on." **Destiny narrowshis eyes.

"**I can take care of this." **Erika said still either of them lower their guns, leaving the rest of their team looking lost.

"**From the way he's looking, has about less than an hour to become one of them."**

"**And I'll take care of it when that happens." **Erika reassured

"**Suit yourself…" **Destiny said, sliding back his guns onto his safety sides walking off.

Riku and Cloud glance at each other and they were amazed how Destiny acts so similar to chaos. Suki went to help Riya, while the rest exchange ammos and weapons getting ready

"**We got to move now." **Destiny calls back.

"**And why should we take orders from you, kid?" **Zack said, earning cloud's elbow.

"…**Because…aside from my brother I know everything more than any of you can comprehend. And right now we have to get out of here and stop Umbrella Corporation." **

"**Wait, what did you said your name was?" **Riya suddenly asked.

"**Destiny Niwahikari, an level A agency of S.T.A.R.S."**

Riya, Erika and Suki's eyes were wide as plates just by hearing this.

"**You're an first class agent in that team with Charon, Lain and Chaos right? The one that were sent to investigate the missing spy agent Melody Avalon…was it?" **Erika asked.

"**That's right…along with Jaden and Kent." **Destiny's voice was lower down in their remembrance.

"**Wow this is good news, where are your team? Are they coming?" **Riya asked hopefully.

"**Charon, Lain, Jaden and Kent…they're all dead…we were trying to prevent this from happening in the underground facilities. The exact same thing is happening now…they were fools to re-open the undead into the world…" **

"…**oh…what about agent Chaos, your brother…?" **Erika asked cautiously.

"**He's…been missing for a while now…" **Cloud said guiltily while destiny stayed silent.

"**We have to go now! And I ain't repeating again, and then you're all on your own**." Destiny scowls at them and then walks off exiting the church.

They all nods and leave after Destiny, although they did not know why Destiny took them across the cemetery where those dead freaks are probably there the most, yet the night was dead silent a and eerily frightening. Until Riya drops onto his knees in exhaustion.

"**Why are we heading through the graveyard again?" **Zack asked.

"**If they were here, we would have seen them." **Destiny retort back reading what Zack was asking.

"**And by the look of him…he won't have long." **He address to Riya.

"**No you'll make it, Riya." **Suki softly spoke into his ear, trying to comfort him.

"**There must be a way to reverse this, what the hell is umbrella doing?!" **Erika commented out.

"**There is, but it's unlikely to be any left within this place. Umbrella probably removed all of their damnable stuff where else. They planned to create the ultimate bio-weapon and pursuit in the human perfection. Using illegal experiments, as the result these walking dead freaks and those mutated creatures you saw." **Destiny plainly said.

"**This corporation you lot spoke of…they sound sick twisted bastard. They sealed off the gate leaving over half of the citizen trapped in here, and they're now all dead. This is one fucked up city if you asked me…" **Zack blankly said.

"**Those creeps are toying with—**

Erika was cut short as she was grab from below and they notice that below them was grave of the dead and now they're rising up from their grave…Zack helped Erika to get up, while Riku, Destiny and Cloud holds them off…

"**There's too many of them, we can't stay we got to go!" **Destiny called out, the other nods and runs the other direction, ditching the zombies in their dust.

They walk across another one of the commercial building when the phone starts ringing.

"**Keep walking, the noise will attract those things." **Destiny barked out.

Yet each time they pass a phone it starts ringing, then it occurs to Destiny what if someone was trying to get in touch with him; spotting the cameras above them, then he had enough and pick one up.

"**Hello…?"**

"**I thought you never pick up."**

"**Who's this and why are you calling us?" **Destiny head straight to the point.

"**I'll make you a deal that you can't refuse, how about it?"**

"**What sort of deal?" **Destiny asked suspiciously.

"**I want you to get my daughter of there, and I'll show you the way out."**

"**Deal, where's your daughter anyway? It's unlikely she's still alive, but we'll find her."**

"**She's alive alright, and she's hiding in the school, please find her and I'll show you the way out, but you have to be quick about it, the last helicopter leaves at dawn, and the umbrella are planning to…sanitise the whole area."**

"**Sanitise?" **Destiny lifts a brow.

"**At dawn after the last helicopter leaves, they plan to launch a nuclear missile to sanitise the whole area, therefore you must leave on that very same helicopter, but I warn you have to take it by force." **(Click)

the other end was hanged up, so did Destiny. The others were curious about what was being said.

"**What was that about?" **Cloud asked.

"**I had a deal. Dr Ashford made a deal that he could lead us the way out of here, in exchange we get his daughter out. And we have to be quick about it!" **Destiny walks off in hurriedly.

The others follow him.

"**Where is his daughter, and how are we going to get out? Is she even alive?" **Erika asked besidehim.

"**From what he said she's pretty much alive alright, and hiding in the school. There should be a last helicopter leaving at dawn, so we better pick up the pace."**

They nods in unison and quickly heads to the school, where-else on the outside Ansem ordered his workers to finish a piece of his twisted project.

"**It's time, activate program nemesis." **Ansem ordered.

"**Yes sir, activating program nemesis."**

Somewhere deep inside the hospital underground sector, lights were automatically lit on, on the table a creature no doubt from Ansem's twisted experiment rose up and growling animalistic that would bring dread to another. Its trait was somewhat similar to human, as it walks a female voice automatically recognize it's trait and opens up an pouch revealing a gatling gun and a rocket launcher. It somehow understood the weapon a it was designed to; obtain the weapon and heads out.

Out onto the apartment of the police, surprisingly more survivors were found, the S.T.A.R.S team, lower classes but able to defend themselves. A sniper on the roof as a look out, and others in the building. A zombie was walking by, when it was shot straight in the head by the sniper.

"**Yes! That's another one for the team!" **He cheered.

Then out of no where a tall humanoid creature like walks toward them, the sniper thought it was just another zombies and shots at it, only to find it has no effect on it whatsoever.

"**Oh shit!"**

the sniper stood up and starts shooting at it madly, the commotion trigger the rest of the team inside, and they all head out and in shooting distance. Seeing through the lens of the cameras was Ansem smiling as though this was some kind of amusing game.

"**Sir, they're identified as the S.T.A.R.S."**

"**I'm surprise they manage to survive this far. Which class are they?" **Ansem asked in amusing tone.

Typing away on their keyboard and looking up into their files…

"**they're class C and lower. They are the S.T.A.R.S. after all sir, they're the best."**

"**Activate program nemesis; let's see how good they are." **Ansem smirks.

"**Activating now."**

The team all starts their firing away leaving no possibility to the creature. Once they stop, they were all staring at horrors as the thing was still standing as if nothing happens, then it swiftly trigger it's gatling gun and starts firing non-stop…the shooting seems so endless, until it stop…looking around all of the S.T.A.R.S. were on the ground, dead none survive the brutal attack.

"**Sir, S.T.A.R.S. are all wiped out, none is left."**

"**Excellent, now let's find another to test out nemesis." **Ansem smile evilly at the thought.

"**Sir, someone has breach into our system. What are your orders?"**

"**Leave him be, I'll visit a certain good doctor later, now let's enjoy the fun."**

"**Certainly, sir."**

Heading toward the school, the team was about to cross the bridge when they spotted a humanoid figure heading toward them.

"**Sir, we found another group, seven people to be precise, we identified five of them, three S.T.A.R.S. and a news reporter, and CSG0795. The other two are not registered."**

"**Tell me the identified one." **Ansem coolly said.

"**Suki Naira the news reporter. Erika Ivory and Riya Narukawa class B .S.T.A.R.S. agents, Destiny Niwahikari first class level A agent. The rest are unknown except that Program CSG0795 is with them, but for some reason no trace of the t-virus on him. what shall we do?"**

"**As I expected, CNS0008 has deactivated and spoil yet another of my plan, no matter activate program nemesis to kill them all." **Ansem blankly said.

"**Confirmative sir, activating to attack mode."**

The creature was standing still a moment ago until Erika draws out her guns and starts shooting at it, and it were not very happy triggering its gatling gun and shooting everywhere across them, the shot hits Riya and he collapse onto the ground dead. Suki found tears in her eyes rushing to Riya's side only to find Cloud Stopping her so, and miss the bullet by a mere inch.

Nemesis makes a jump and landed heavily onto the bridge, and the team have sworn that the bridge would collapse anytime. It shrieks in killing mode, cloud handed the crying Suki to Erika and told them to meet tem at the school along with Riku and Destiny. Erika nods calling for Riku, but she somehow couldn't reach Destiny, while Cloud and Zack face of the monster nemesis. After five minutes of attempting, they found it futile with each attacks, like they was attacking a mirror and that their attacks was deflected right back at them, Destiny fought it, but he too was no match for umbrella's bio-weapon, as blood flickers down on the corner of his mouth.

Nemesis was about to launch it's gatling gun again to finish off the team, when an expected help arrives, and fly kick it, as nemesis landed onto the ground below the bridge. Cloud and Destiny was stunned to see who it was, he has changed so much…

"**Sir, another has approach the battle zone."**

"**Identification?" **Ansem coolly asked.

"**It's CNS0008, program Chaos."**

"**Excellent, activate program nemesis at maximum now that Chaos is in the hot zone."**

"**Confirmative, activating program nemesis at max."**

What will happen now that Chaos has shown up? Is he the same person or is he now part of Ansem twisted plan? Will the team make it to school, and rescuing the doctor's daughter Angela? Find out on the next chapter of Resident evil 2 apocalypse

**----------------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------------------**

**please read and review, and pleas don't hesitate to comment on anything, it would be very much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 My decision Broken heart

**Resident Evil 2 Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from kingdom hearts or from final fantasy and the actual storyline of resident evil, I only own the characters that you do not recognize and the twisted parts in the plot.**

**Chapter 5: My decision. Broken heart.**

"_**Sir, another has approach the battle zone."**_

"_**Identification?"** Ansem coolly asked._

"_**It's CNS0008, program Chaos."**_

"_**Excellent, activate program nemesis at maximum now that Chaos is in the hot zone."**_

"_**Confirmative, activating program nemesis at max."**_

On the battle field, Cloud and Destiny stares happily at the person who rescue them, Chaos. Despite that it was Chaos, there was something different about him, his gaze was even colder, his eyes were piercing sharper, fully loaded with weapons; along with two sharp sabre blades in his hands, and his outfit was completely different now. Destiny warily approaches him…

"**Chaos-nii-san…is...that you…?"**

"…" chaos did not reply, but turn to face the nemesis, eyeing it cautiously ignoring what was implying to him.

"**Chaos…are you al— **Cloud was cut short by Chaos.

"**Don't say my name Strife!" **Chaos glared at Cloud.

"**Agent Chaos, the top of the S.T.A.R.S. right?" **Erika asked.

Then out of the blue Chaos held out his gun pointing it at her, her eyes were wide and then he pulls the trigger, surprisingly the bullet pass her and a screeching was heard from behind her. The group turn around to see Riya become one of them as he was instantly shot dead, but what they stared in awe that chaos didn't need to turn around yet he shot it accurately between the eyes.

"**Get the girl, I'll deal with him." **Chaos blankly said.

"**But nii-san!" **Destiny argued, only to meet Chaos's intense fierce gaze.

"**Don't call me that! Now go!" **Chaos scowled.

Before Destiny could say anything else, Chaos jumps off the bridge to landed facing with the monster nemesis. Destiny was about to follow his brother when Cloud and Zack drags him off along with the others to the school.

The battle then rage on, nemesis fires his Gatling gun non-stop, Chaos runs around it and closing their range. The Gatling may have the advantage in long distance, but in close up it's no match for Chaos. He did what he planned as the Gatling did not meet his range, but it backfired as he had to quickly dodge nemesis's blow fist, miss by a mere inch. The same happens every time Chaos heads for the same attack, until chaos decide to pull out his guns and make it double shooting range assault, which he found out the hard way it had no effect on the creature whatsoever.

Then again Chaos knew his body too well, he only stabilized about a good 50 he's still no match for this creature. The best bet is to avoid this thing until his body obtain 100 full on and then he can tackle this thing.

Snapping out of his thought he saw nemesis getting ready to fire its rocket launcher…

"**Shit…" **Chaos cursed under his breath.

Running across a parking slot, there was a fence and he took the chance; jumping about a good 30feet into the air and across it, landing roughly onto a car, when the rocket was launch, yet again he merely miss it by a couple of centimetres, if not blown into bits. Getting up with a few scrape, unfortunately nemesis has not given up on him until he's dead, making a hasty run for it, jumping into a glass window and landed in a not too good way, running down in the building, it seems nemesis was on chaos's trail right a good metre behind him no less.

This was getting too risky for chaos's liking, he spot a laundry tunnel like getting his double guns out and start shooting at the bottom part, until the wall around it was weak enough so he can get into it without further problem. Nemesis was hot on his trail and start firing his gun, chaos slide onto the floor and fall right into the hole, it was like a rough slide and landed right in the huge laundry trolley, nemesis was not happy about this and launches another one of his rocket. Chaos saw this and flip the trolley around, the rocket explodes on the other side of the trolley chaos avoided the explosion, yet by a risky chance.

Nemesis however thought he got chaos, sensing no movement; it left. Finally getting back to his senses, chaos shove the trolley off, he was bleeding yes, slashes, and cuts around his body, although it did not bother him too much…right now he needed to get to the school as Destiny would be there.

Back in the school when the team just arrives, the school was a big huge place and it would waste more time if they go like this, and decide to split up into groups.

"**Okay, there's approximately three floors, Cloud and Riku take the top floor, Erika and Zack on the second, Suki take the first, I'll cover the basement. Any question?" **Destiny declared.

"**Yeah, I … I don't want to go alone…" **Suki said.

"**Here take this for more supportive then." **Destiny tosses her another gun.

Then he walks off to his job. A moment later the others did as they were told, Suki hesitated then too left. It was dark, it was cacophonously frightening to Suki, she was a news reporter not any expert or some sort of agency as the others. Then she heard a rattling sound coming from a room ahead, she swallow hard and reach for the door knob, twisting it slowly and soundlessly.

Upon entering she saw a small figure sitting down on the floor, and she notice it was a little girl holding her knees tightly. She felt relief this must be Angela, Dr Ashford's daughter. Warily she approaches the small girl.

"**Angela, it's going to be alright…come on take my hand, we're going to get you out of here."**

Suki stretches her hands to the girl, only to find out when she turns around her eyes were dead white, and she sunk her teeth down onto Suki's hand. Suki screams, as a swarm of children zombies comes in blocking her way out, and they all grab her.

Suki's screaming was heard across the building; Erika left Zack and makes a run for it. Finally she makes to the classroom she heard Suki screaming, but she wasn't there, there was blood trail on the floor no doubt it was Suki.

"**Suki…Suki can you hear me?" **Erika whispers.

"**She's gone, they took her…" **A small feminine voice came out from behind the cupboard.

"**Angela…is that you?" **Erika warily asked, walking closer the source of the voice still holding her gun for safety caution

"**I am Angela…" **The little girl walks out of her hiding place to face Erika.

"**Angela, I'm Erika I came along here with my crew and we're getting you out of here, with the help of your dad." **Erika grabs Angela and heads out of the class room, in search for their friends.

Running was too risky for them to attract zombies with their movement, and warily Erika leads Angela around looking for the others. Making their way through they heard growling noises, from three directions; it turned out to be zombies hounds was right in their way, making a run for it, Erika grabs Angela and head for the front door with the undead hound right on their track.

On the second floor Zack was getting a bit frustrated that Erika just ran off, and there he thought at least he can pair up with her to be alone with her even for a minute…he can't even have that.

"**Jeez…there goes a cute blond girl, slipped by me just like that…" **Zack sighed heavily, until he detected movements.

Stopped what ever he was doing and focuses on the sound, the steps was stealth, but the animalistic breathing was very much noticeable if you listen hard enough. The beastly breathing was getting awfully getting closer by the seconds, yet even with his eyes closes and ears focusing on the exact point of this thing, the sound seems like it was coming from every single directions…that only means, there's more than one of this thing lurking around him. Out of nowhere a clanging of beakers and chemistry equipments were heard right behind him, Zack swiftly turns around dodging a fatal claw attack.

"**Whoa…that is one mean looking beast, and what sharp and dangerous claws you have." **Zack said.

Then two more creatures came out and attack him, the wheel of fortune was definitely not in his side today, apparently it wants him dead or something. Dodging them was getting very difficult now, yet Zack probably blames it on himself for getting out of shape, and makes a run for it with the creatures screeching and growling right on his trail.

"**What the hell are these things made of?!"**

Heading down the stairs were Riku and Cloud after unsuccessfully finding Angela, Cloud seems rather very upset after seeing Chaos, and Riku notice the tense atmosphere between the two, and determine to find out the problem.

"**Cloud, what's the matter?" **

"**It's…nothing." **Cloud lied.

He can't say this to Riku, not him; he couldn't possibly say anything to Riku about what he had done to Chaos in those three dreadful hours. He knew Chaos was angry at him, hell he bet Chaos wants to end his life right here right now, and he knew Chaos would never forgive him for the pain he caused him, just like he'll never forgive himself. Despite how much Cloud regret what he did to Chaos, at the same time he was disgusted at him for a fact that he somehow enjoyed the pain he had given Chaos, and enjoyed being inside of Chaos…he knows how much it sound so sick, but part of him always enjoyed that sadistic pleasure in bringing pain to that very one person, yet Cloud always ask himself questions over and over again; like why did he do that to Chaos? Why did he enjoy it when he knew it would hurt his most reliable friend? Yet why did he even pick chaos in the first place when he loved Riku? Could it be possible that he is fallen out with Riku and that he had fallen for someone else? Cloud couldn't get a good answer, his conscious was still screaming in his head, though he could not focus enough to understand what they were saying, right now he was confused, he was madly messed up, his feelings were scattering like the winds, who does he like?

Riku become aware of how Cloud was spacing out a lot, he wondered what cloud was thinking, and the way he looked he was deep in thought. Riku couldn't help it but frown at the fact there was something wrong with his boyfriend, and he's not telling him, just a '_it's nothing'_ Riku hated the fact whenever something happens Cloud never tells him, only when he tries to get it out of cloud. Riku thought back then, the vicious full of hatred and anger glare Chaos given cloud, and the venomous tone when he spoke out cloud's name…what did Cloud do to chaos that made him hate cloud so much? Then again Riku recalled back to when destiny reach closer, chaos also snapped at him as well…maybe Cloud didn't do anything, maybe something happening to chaos? This was getting Riku no where at the moment, he was getting even confused and back to square one. Riku dismissed the problem and thought that he was overacting.

Reaching the next staircase to first floor, when Riku and Cloud hear their named called out and growling and shrieking, they turn around to see Zack running to them.

"**Cloud, Riku, what a pleasure seeing you two, now bye-bye!" **Zack called out running and then runs passed them leaving in his dust.

"**What was that about?" **Riku asked lifting a brow.

Then they heard animalistic growling and ferocious breathing and turn around.

"**I suggest you two follow me and RUN!" **Zack shouts back to them.

Cloud and Riku paled out and also runs after Zack. Running was like endless cycle '_How big is this blasted school?_ Zack mentally scream at himself. While Riku and Cloud was right behind him thinking along the same line as well, like _'where the hell is the exit to this damn place.'_ Finally they're at ground level they were still running until they hear familiar screaming form up ahead. Getting closer they saw Erika and a little girl no doubt is Angela…and…

"**What the heck?" **Zack questioned.

"**Turn back! You're running the wrong way!" **Erika shouted with Angela in her arms.

"**What do you mean turn back? Take a look behind us, girl!" **Zack shouted back.

They stop when collided together, looking at both, facing each side staring at each end of the hallway at the creatures. Until Riku motion to them eye contact that there was a door between the hallway to the basement…as they were about to head to that door, Destiny came running up; shutting the door tightly behind him.

"…**Destiny…" **Riku lifts his eye brows.

"**Creatures…dozens of them in the basement, I was…trying to lose them for the last 30 minutes…" **Destiny saidbreathing hard.

"**Well, had you seen the surrounding lately?" **Erika asked blankly.

Destiny looks up and he went paled, as soon as he land foot onto the basement and already he was chased to death by dozens of zombies creature like animals and now this…he swear that he was going to die…of pure diet exercise.

They set to attack position, Destiny, Erika and Riku was firing their guns, only to find the creature had incredible speed, faster then the speed of a bullet to be precise. Not one time they were able to hit their rapid targets, and curses under their breath; for a fact they all were running low on ammos again. Cloud and Zack nods in unison and launches frontal assault with their buster swords, again same problem about the speed of these monstrous creatures before them. Despite they could not land a hit on their speedy target they still had the advantage, the creature can't come close to them…but in time when they all becomes weary and exhaust, that's when they're true doom.

"**We need to plan to get out of there…those thing are not getting tire at all, and we're just sitting ducks for them to chow down." **Zack stated out, while breathing hard.

"**What is there to plan? We're stuck, what do you expect us to do?" **Erika said.

"**I suggest you all duck down…" **a voice came out on the window.

They all looked up to see chaos standing there, with a cigarette in his hands, and breathing it out smoothly, until he chucks the cigarette behind them.

"**Duck…" **Chaos simply smirked.

They did as they were told and drop onto the floor, surprisingly the place lit on fire and the shrieking of pain were heard, as they turn around astonishingly to see the creatures burning to death, and drop lifeless onto the floor as ashes.

"**Suggest you lot get out, with those loud commotions no doubt more freaks are heading this way. Better hurry up now." **Chaos said while lifting up the window screen.

"**Chaos-nii-san, please wait!" **Destiny called out only to find Chaos already left.

"**Come on, let's do what he says, cause I'm not sticking around to see if it was true or not!" **Zack said rushing out quickly, as the others was closely behind.

Getting out of that outrageously dangerous school, they saw Chaos facing backward to them and he seem like he was on the phone.

"**The girl; yeah she's here, so how do we get out?" **Chaos blankly said.

"**Put her on first, I want to speak with her."**

"**Angela, your father would like a word with you…" **Chaos did not bother to acknowledge that they were there as he merely already knew, and simply extending out his hand with the phone in it to the girl.

Angela comes out and gently took the phone out of Chaos's hand; happily talking to her father. While Chaos just stood there looking very vacantly at nothing mostly.

Destiny on the other hand was very worry and scare what would happen if he approach his brother, like the last time he recalled it Chaos snapped at him telling him not to call him brother, and when he come near Chaos simply avoid him or runs off; Destiny was very wary of his foot step and carefully not to let his brother runs off again.

On the other hand for a second time Riku notice the strange expression on cloud's feature, and the tension. Something was not right, if cloud wasn't willing to tell him, maybe chaos would and approaches the still White-haired agent.

"**Hey Chaos, do you know what happened to Cloud?" **Riku comes up to Chaos.

"**You tell me." **Chaos said impassively devoid of any emotions, not even turning around to face Riku.

"**What's with you? Why are you suddenly acting so cold?" **Riku got angry.

"…" Chaos plainly did not bother to answer, and stayed the exact same position without a movement

"**You're starting to tick me off, first you ran away without a reason, and now you're acting like a complete bastard! What's wrong with you, why are you doing that?!" **Riku snarled.

"**Must I need a reason for everything I do?" **Chaos pressed hard on his words and turning around to meet Riku's gaze narrowing his emerald eyes.

The harshness within the tone, the cold exterior and the piercing dangerous eyes, Riku couldn't help it but quiver at the sight. It was like he wasn't human at all, but there must be something wrong to make Chaos this way and Riku knew it, he was much softer at then, so why is he so much colder now?

"**What happened to you; why are you acting so…cold?!" **

Chaos didn't say anything, his expression was unreadable and he turn his gaze away to look at something else; as if it was more interesting than what was happening now. Destiny also had enough of his brother and lover cold shoulder and decided to dig out the dilemma.

"**Nii-san, I can't stand your cold attitude anymore! Just say it out, what is troubling you?! You don't have to act like a total jerk!" **

Chaos once more didn't voice out anything, closing his eyes and simply turning around to meet Destiny's eyes. As he opens his eyes, Destiny and Riku was stricken with dismay trembling down their spine, the eyes they were so…frightening…as if they were staring into eyes of a true demon…chaos's eyes were sickly yellow with slit pupils. Destiny and Riku were speechless unable to get anything out, and unable to think.

"**Brother, we're through…from now on we're nothing more than mere siblings. Forget what ever happened between us, it's not like it'll ever happen again and it never will. Is that understood?" **Chaos coldly said.

It was like boiling hot water had being thrown into his face, Destiny stood there in pure grief. He tries to deny it, but the knife stabbing words just kept on replaying in his mind like a broken record. What did he do to drive his only love away like that? Destiny couldn't find any words anything to say at this point, it was like his heart just been smash into pieces, it aches in his chest, tears was starting to pouring out of his eyes like an endless waterfall. What did he do? He screams at himself, he screams at the fact that it was his entire damn fault that Chaos has left him in the cold, yet why can't he find the answer to why; it's always why, why and why! Right now all he can do is grip his heart tightly and crouch down onto the ground, more hot droplet of crystallise tears streaming down onto his face; no matter how much he cries it will never bring Chaos back, once Chaos declares something it's always stays like that…

Riku couldn't bring himself to say anything, this was all too sudden…this also hurt him, yet he found it really sad, and felt really sorry for destiny and somewhat loved Destiny for his sudden loss, but kept quiet. Erika also saw this tragic scene, it was like in a movie playing yet this hurts more than anything she ever experience, this was pure love and it's about to die away; but she too kept quiet for it was none of her business.

"**Why…why nii-san, did I do something to drive you away? Please tell me, please give me another chance." **Destiny begged with teary eyes.

"**Otouto-kun, just forget everything…there's nothing left for us, our chances are doom to surface…just forget…just forget and everything will be okay…there's nothing between us anymore than siblings…" **Chaos said uncomprehendingly and turns around not wanting to see his brother at this state, for he didn't want to break his own heart anymore than he already broke his younger brother's heart.

Chaos took a few steps away from his brother who keeps on repeating one word 'why?', lippy out only he can hear: _'it's not you…it's me, and you're better off without me…dear Otouto-kun'_

Erika couldn't help it but walk over to Destiny and held him in her arms like a mother holding her sleeping child, Riku was sympathy for Destiny, but couldn't help it but his heart pounding in sorrow seeing Destiny like this and he know not the reason why. Maybe just maybe, it could be that he was having feelings for Destiny…but what about cloud…?

Back to cloud who was at loss for words, what should he say or better yet what can he say after what he had caused Chaos? Chaos was now much colder than before, and cloud already knew chaos was a bit open up at first, now because of what he did in those sadistic moments he made Chaos withdrawn completely, even to his own brother/ lover. Cloud was mentally fighting with himself, whilst helping Erika to reloading guns, Zack notice the distress look on Cloud's face and decide he should advance to the blond.

"**Hey Cloud, what's wrong man? You look like a drag, care to tell?" **Zack asked.

Cloud sighed heavily, if one person on earth that he ever rely on it was Zack, he was the only truest friend Cloud ever had if he was happy it was because of him, and if he was sad Zack's always there for him. Maybe he should ask Zack for help, despite how Zack was not into guys, he was more into girls, and there might be a chance that Zack can help him sort out his mind.

"**It's…complicated, I feel messed up."**

"**Oh, like what? I'm here for you buddy so tell me; what is his complicated situation my spiky haired friend is having?" **Zack grinned trying to lift the tension earning a scowl from cloud.

"**Ha-ha very funny…It's just I really don't know how I feel anymore, my mind is so messed up. I don't know what to think…" **Cloud confessed.

"**What do you mean by that? Does this involve that boy Chaos?" **Zack asked, with cloud completely awake.

"**W-what…?"**

"**Come on; don't act dumb, it's obvious that it involves him. When he wasn't around you were pretty cool then, but when he's around you were being…spacing out a lot, thus he was throwing some pure hatred look toward you, and it did not go by unnoticed you know? So what's up?" **

"…**I see…if I told you, you're starting to think I'm a sick person and you're going to look at me in disgust…" **Cloud hardly said it out clearly, but Zack heard it clear as day.

Zack stared at cloud in awe; this must be something very bad to make this kind of impression on cloud. Although Zack could not comprehend the situation yet, but there is something very awful happened between the two, then it just occurs to Zack's mind…

"**Hey, aren't you going out with Riku, right? So what's this got to do with that boy?! He seems to pretty much hate you…" **Zack questioned.

"**Great…do you have to drag that out as well? And yes I'm going out with Riku…but what I'm about to tell you, you're not going to like…" **Cloud holds his face.

"**I won't be mad or hate you, I'm your best friend for heaven's sake and I'll be there for you no matter how bad the situations are." **Zack sighed.

"…**I raped him…Chaos, I raped him…" **Cloud guiltily confessed, earning gasping shock from Zack.

"**You what, you raped the kid**?" Zack asked and Cloud nods in shame.** "Was it intentionally? Wait what am I asking…"**

"**I don't know, every time I'm near him, my body reacts so strongly; and I feel the needs for him…then I think I lost control…by the time I woke up and completely aware, I recalled back what had happened…"**

"**I see, this is going to be harder than I thought…is that all? What about Riku?"**

"**No that's not all, I enjoyed the sadistic pain I inflicted to Chaos, I take pleasure in screwing him senseless, and the most disgusting thing I found out about myself that I pleasured in causing pain to him and only him alone. But I also enjoy his company, I was attracted to him in some way that I do not know, and oh god Riku doesn't know any of this; I feel as if my bond with Riku is slowly slipping away…" **Cloud broke down in tears…

"…**I see…but somehow or somewhat I think you're falling out of places with Riku, and from the way I'm hearing this, it might be a ridiculous assumption, but I think you're beginning to fall for Chaos, and that your lusting broke out…but I can't tap into what made you lose control like that…"**

"**I-I'm falling out with Riku…?" **Cloud asked in unbelieving tone.

"**Yeah, from the way I'm hearing this…and I might say this is going to get complicated." **

"**How can I fix it…how can I make things better or better yet I wished this never happened." **Cloud said sulkily.

"**Don't say that spiky, although it might be harder how it started, but it'll be okay…eventually." **

"**Eventually…how typical of you…" **

"**Come on, you did raped the kid, and it's going to take him sometime for you to convince him that you was sorry for it, and that you love him and for him to re-trust you back…Riku on the other hand is the one I'm worrying about…"**

"**What do you mean I love him? It's Riku I loved, not Chaos…!" **Cloud blindly denied.

"**Cloudy buddy, I'm afraid that the table have turned, your affection for Riku is parting, and you're beginning to fall for the coldest one. And damn why do they all have white hair like Sephiroth?" **Zack grins.

"**I'm in love with chaos?" **Cloud asked hesitantly.

"**Seems that way…I'm not sure if its lust or love, but he's not the one I'm worrying about, beside I don't think he'll like you anytime soon. It's Riku I'm worrying, he'll be hurt…"**

"**I know…I wonder what he would say if I said I'm not in love with him any more…" **Cloud said, and suddenly a gasping sound was heard right behind them.

Cloud and Zack turns around to see Riku standing there, looking not too happy. Cloud was paled, and Zack couldn't find a word to said, how could they when they practically knew Riku probably heard the whole damn conversation?

"**Riku, let me explain…I—**

"**Is that how you wanted it to be?! Fine, I never WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN CLOUD STRIFE!! WE'RE OFFICIALLY THROUGH!!" **Riku ran off.

What happened next now? This sound so confusing, is it really over for Cloud and Riku? What about Chaos, will he ever trust Cloud again; and what about him and his brother/ lover? Why is he being so cold to everyone now? And Dr Ashford, will he be able to get the group to safety before dawn arrives? Find out on the next chapter of resident evil.

**---------------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------------**

**Please read and review, if you have any comment on my story, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Thank you….Freaky… ()**


End file.
